Masquerade's sick wish
by Yabai Korra
Summary: (Alice and Masquerade aren't the same person ANYMORE) Alice will do anything to protect Shun for Masquerade. Anything. Even if that meant becoming Masquerade's personal sex slave.


Alice woke up, but she didn't want to open her eyes yet, something inside her just forced her to it. She felt she was lying on a cold floor, probably made out of stone. She didn't know where she was, but it just made her want to keep her eyes closed, hoping that it was just a dream. It felt like some evil force, or perhaps a spirit was clutching her heart making it beat louder and louder as seconds passed. Eventually, the seconds turned into minutes as her mouth was left slightly agape. But sudden footsteps coming towards her made heart beat impossibly fast. Then she remembered. She... Shun... Patrol... Flying on Skyress... Hydranoid... Masquerade... Masquerade. Just thinking about him made her stomach turn in pain. And those slow footsteps that were approaching, they felt like blood was running through her ears. She knew it was him. She just wanted to stay down there and hope for him to just leave her thinking she was dead. But he was way too smart to fall for that stupid trick. Then footsteps stopped. He was standing right above her. She didn't know did her heart beat became faster or did it completely stop. She was so scared. But then, he just walked past her and she felt a huge relief. "Well, well, what do we have here, Shun?" Without thinking Alice rose up from the ground. The room was way worse then she imagined. It looked like a dungeon. With stone floor, walls, ceiling... But, just around ten meters away from her, there was Shun. He was chained to the wall. All of his clothes had at least five holes in them. She could see bruises on almost every part of his body. And his eyes, his oh so beautiful usually composed gold eyes were now staring at her in horror. And in front of him, holding distance between Shun and her, was Masquerade. "Oh, it seems you aren't dead after all." He smirked.

Alice ignored his comment and quickly rushed to Shun. The mere thought of seeing her best friend, someone who meant the world to her, someone who she loved, was by her calculations, gone, made her blood rush through her veins as her only goal now was to reach him. But as soon as she was right beside Masquerade, she tripped over his leg and fell to the ground again with a small cry. She felt like an idiot in elementary school. "Alice!" Shun yelled.

Even though Masquerade was able to sense it by Alice's body language; the way she shifted her body when he opened the door and started walking, the way her eyes stretched out so wide when he mentioned Shun, the way the sweat slid down her perfectly shaped nose, he still never thought about how she actually felt in that moment. No, it wasn't fear as he expected. It was happiness. Happy that her best friend was relatively alright. Her view of Shun wasn't a best friend figure, though it was someone she was able to look up to. What she found in him was romance, and she wanted it bad. However, actions do always come with consequences. If she were to confess her love to him in any way possible, and if by any chance he rejected her, their relationship as friends would be ruined, completely. Not that her relationship with Shun mattered anyway, he heard enough of it when they still had to share a body.

"Now, now... Where do you think you're going, dear Alice?" Masquerade asked and licked his bottom lip. His addressing of her sent shivers down her spine.

While still being on the floor, Alice was moving backward as Masquerade was forward until she hit the wall. She couldn't move away. She was trapped. Masquerade smirked and knelt down on the floor. His eyes protected by the mask met her chocolate-brown ones. They were filled with fear. He took her chin in his right hand and lifted it up a bit. Alice was too afraid to move, to even breath. "If you touch her I'll kill you!" Exhausted and wounded Shun managed to yell at the top of his lungs. Masquerade completely ignored him while Alice tried to move her head to look at him, but Masquerade's grip on her chin didn't allow her to move.

"Hhhmm..." He mumbled while turning her head up and down, left and right, observing her. "What shall we do to that loud friend of yours?"

"Don't hurt him!" Alice tried to sound as fierce as she could, but it sounded like a desperate plea rather than a threat.

"Well, there is one thing..." Masquerade started teasingly.

"I'll do anything!"

"Alice, no!" Shun yelled and now he was rejected by both of them.

Masquerade smirked and stood up. Alice wanted to do the same but he forced her to say on her knees. He slowly unzipped his pants and Alice knew what was going to happen. She has never done anything similar before. She wanted to shut her eyes close, but she knew she must be strong now. For Shun. She just closed them for a very brief second to prepare herself and tried to force tears back and when she opened them, she was shocked to see that his manhood was already hard and erect. "I think you know what you need to do now." Masquerade teased her.

"B-But it's too big! It will never fit in my mouth!" That was such a turn on for him. That, and tears that started dropping from her eyes as she said that.

In the next like half a minute, the pleasure rolled all over his body; the way her tongue circled gently at his tip, the way her mouth had to stretch wide just to fit him in, it turned him into a beast with no stop.

Alice's eyes were dwelling with water, and with every slow and painful thrust, she felt like gagging. No, she wasn't supposed to do this, Shun was the one who owned her heart, him not knowing it. "Fuck, that feels good..." Her teeth scraped against his member, him cringing at the feeling. "Less teeth," he commanded, growling under his breath while slightly pulling her hair back. At the moment he said that, because of her old habit, she almost apologized to him. Maybe it was the habit, maybe it was the fear. But she knew one thing, he wasn't worthy of apologizing.

The scene was able to be seen by Shun, who was still chained up, not being able to comprehend the noises that were coming out of Masquerade's mouth. He was so fucking angry! He wanted to strangle the blonde haired boy whose member was swirling around in Alice's mouth, her pleasuring him yet not enjoying it.

He wanted to be the one taking his position, it should be him, he was the one who loved Alice. Him, not that perverted creep. He should be the one doing it. But this wasn't the time to think about it. He couldn't move. Shun's body was literally strangled to the floor. No movement, no nothing. He truly felt useless.


End file.
